The invention relates to a water-conducting household appliance, in particular a dishwasher, and a method for producing such a water-conducting household appliance.
To dampen structure-borne sound or deaden the sound from metal components, in particular stainless steel wash containers of automatic dishwashers, it is known to bond polymer-modified bitumen mats with an appropriate loss factor to the metal surfaces of the wash compartment of the respective dishwasher. This is done during mass production using a hot-melt bonder, which reacts to the application of external heat. Individual manufacture, small-scale production and structure-borne sound damping for temperature-sensitive metal components can be achieved as required using self-adhesive bitumen mats.
In a generic water-conducting household appliance a sound-deadening layered mat, in particular a bitumen mat, is applied to at least one wash compartment wall of a wash compartment or wash container. The bitumen mat is applied here essentially over a large area of the outside of the wash compartment in order to deaden the sound from the wash compartment as well as to reduce the generation of vibrations.
The bitumen mats with a high thermal capacity are generally bonded to the stainless steel compartment. The bitumen mats heat up during the heating phases and subsequent circulation periods of the dishwasher. Their energy absorption capacity here is a function of the mass and thermal capacity of the filler materials added to the bitumen mats. The thermal energy is absorbed by the bitumen mats and only returned to the wash chamber of the wash compartment to a very limited degree, so that a large proportion of the energy is lost.